


The Cooking Incident

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Based On the Prompt: “I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, but everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.”
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 4





	The Cooking Incident

It had been officially two years since you and Sonny had begun dating and you wanted to surprise him for your anniversary. Two years was a big deal and so you had plans to do something special for him. If only you could figure out what that something special could be. You knew what Sonny liked, you knew what he didn’t like, you knew practically everything about him but you could come up with nothing. In the end, you decided a nice dinner at home would suffice. 

You had contacted his mother to get the recipe for one of his favorite childhood dishes, fully intending to cook it yourself with no problems. But then you had to get all the ingredients and you could only do it on your anniversary otherwise Sonny would suspect something. What you needed for the recipe could usually be found at your local grocery but they were out of stock. It took you an hour to track down some of the other ingredients.

Usually you were a good cook but today everything seemed against you. The actual preparation went fine, and so did the cooking, until the time on the recipe wasn’t the time you were supposed to keep it in for. Sonny would be home in a few hours and you hadn’t even had a chance to start with the homemade cannolis, everything you had plan was going to shit. 

You didn’t get any smoke, just the smell of burnt food, and when you pulled everything out of the oven, you realized it was unsalvageable. The only possible surprise you had left for Sonny was his gift. You were scraping the burnt food into the trashcan when he walked in. You could hear him set his stuff down by the door before making his way over to you.

Stopping at the countertop he watched you for a few seconds before asking, “What’s all this?”

“I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, but everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.”

“Hey, we’ve been together two years. You could have ordered a pizza and found something on Netflix and I’d be fine with it.”

You looked up at him, “Really?”

He nodded, walking towards you and pulling you into a hug.

“Just no weird toppings alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
